


Instinct

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brand New Animal (BNA)/Beastars Fusion, F/M, Gen, Implied Self-Hatred, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werewolves, transformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: As a werewolf, Kaito had lived in isolation for years. He had learned to repress his animalistic instincts, in an attempt to integrate with society and be "normal". Yet, those same instincts he had tried so hard to kill return with a vengance— and they might just tear his new life apart at the seams if he can't deal with them for good.
Relationships: Kaito (Vocaloid)/Kit (Signed Oaths)





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this is some weird amalgamation of ideas that came from a Kaito cover of the season 2 opening of Beastars.
> 
> I'm experimenting with the concept of this, too. So, this might be a little (or maybe a whole lot) different than what I usually write.

Kit sighed, as the rain gently blanketed Tokyo. It wasn't unheard of for 'Beastman' to live among humankind. Funny enough, she was half of both races. Perhaps that's why she hadn't given into her predatory instincts.. unlike her father, who was pure Beastman with a stroke of Wereblood in him. Paw patters reached her ears, and they perked up. What was moving so late in the night?

Falling back onto a tracking instinct she had in her 'Predator' toolkit, she honed in on the sound to find its source. A wolf with a navy coat dashed past, and its pelt was covered with rain. Sirens also echoed from the distance, and there were police chasing the beast. One of them approached her, and noticed her heritage. "Hey, have you seen a hound around here? One the size of a man, with an unnatural blue pelt? We think the Beastman the person could be is responsible for a murder that happened down the street."

"What happened?" Kit responded with a question of her own, her ears and brow revealing her thoughts to the cop. "A Prey type Beastman, specifically a Rabbit, was murdered a few minutes ago. Her wounds revealed that a Wolf had killed her." Kit's ear twitched, and she got up. "But there are no more Wolf Beastman. And as you can see by my own heritage, I'm a Fox. So.. I don't think a Wolf could've committed it. Unless.. you're talking about a werewolf, perhaps?"

The cop hummed, and he tapped his chin. "Now that you mention it... the werewolves are descendants of the bloodthirsty Gurongi tribe, right? According to legend, they were cursed into Beasman with a lowered resistance to their primal instinct." Kit nodded. "The last of the tribe are werewolves. But the only way to tell their heritage is if they have a marking on them. I can help you look for this culprit, but only if you promise me you'll ask the authorities not to put them down." The cop agreed, and left to continue his search. As the full moon was blotted out by clouds, Kit realized she could make out strained breathing from beside her family home.

Creeping around the corner, the sounds origin was a young man who was hardly wearing anything, save for a simple pair of shorts for the sake of privacy. His ears were long and came upwards with fur, meaning he wasn't human. Kit's eyes settled to what looked like a tattoo near his neck.. and her eyes widened when she saw it was a symbol matching that of a wolf's head.

There was a werewolf.. right before her. Kit's own instincts prodded at her, mainly due to fear. After all.. werewolves were told to be as vile, violent, and bloodthirsty as their ancestors. The man's ears folded down, and his gaze was hazy as he turned it towards the spooked Fox. "Please.." he managed to wheeze out. "Don't tell them.. that I did it.."

Kit's eyes went even wider as she felt like she was paling. "You– you killed the rabbit?" The man weakly nodded, before running his hand over the wolf head symbol near his shoulder. "Curse it.. curse the name.. if I never was who I was.. I'd be able to live in peace.." The man breathed out, and Kit realized from the way he was speaking that it must've been a common thing for him to say.

Yet all too suddenly, the moon shone yet again. The man winced at the light, and Kit saw his hands were turning back into paws. The poor man groaned and grunted in pain from the transformation, yet Kit didn't know what she should do. Soon, he was the same wolf who she'd seen moments before the cop, and he ran off into the night with the bay of a hunting call.

_Wait... he might kill someone else if I don't stop him!_

The Fox abandoned her umbrella, and ran off after the werewolf. She didn't know that things were going to change in her life.. for better or worse.


End file.
